Sinn
by A-Shadow-of-Life
Summary: Death... It's not the end. it's the begining. Cell discovers someone completly unusual and unique. She's an Egyptian/French Demon and she has a bit to teach him about love, death, war and even himself. But can he deny his pride to accept her?
1. Preword

****

Preword

'For many centuries I have stood here, watching and evaluating this _'evolution'_ you claim to be creating. Yet I stand here and I see no evolution. I see no breakthroughs, I see no true identity to what Mankind, **claims** to be achieving. I stand here now, watching, refusing to break my oath to involve myself in the affairs of the humans. But I still stand here, battered by the aging winds and weather, watching the mortal race. I still have yet to see this evolution idea, only death, chaos, an everlasting realm of destruction.'

'For hundreds of years, the mortal race has thrived, forgetting it's true origins, years ago, when time was still thought as to be endless and the Earth was well with abundant life and young in age. The mortal race forgot that era. That era where the powers of Nature, the gifts of understanding where passed down into the outstretched hands of the mortals, told to embrace it and accept this power and use it wisely, to help evolution. The era where I was born into Darkness, the era of the shadows where mortality first encountered me, and learnt to first fear me then hate me.'

'I still stand tall, evasive of the numerous accounts that mortality had to try and destroy me, my race, my family. I survived these attacks... My family did not. I watched them all suffer, tormented restless deaths. The agonizing feeling of loss, no mortal will ever know. Not an ordinary feeling of loss, an eternal loss, for I have lived for too many years and to love for such a long time... But then again, their deaths helped me to find my destiny, if you could call them deaths. I can not die. If I could die as easily as _'mortality' _could, I would of died eons ago, when I held that blade to my neck, tearing roughly as I wept for the loss of my lover. But I can not die. I can not and will not, as I have a new sworn oath to watch mortality, to wait patiently. Yes, I am patient, as I have practiced, waiting for centuries with a severe hunger that drives me further and further into a corrupted loathe against Mortality. Yes, I may pity mortality, I may even embrace it and drown it in my own dark realm of hidden sorrow, but I will never allow myself to love mortality. Never again. I learnt my lesson the first time.'

'The era I came from, the ages of the shadows, the darkness from whence I was thrust into the light, known as 'mortalities' day, was the same era mortality was truly gifted with the power of evolution. For a few years it did evolve. Until electricity, atoms, radiation... The elements of destruction were discovered. It was harnessed and because of that, mankind stopped evolution and took a step from the path it was supposed to take, strayed from the path of it's own destiny and corrupted Earth, raking her of her precious resources with no regret, no moment of thought... Earth was stripped bare of the elements she had spent so long to produce for the balance of the ecosystem. Mortality morphed slowly, turning into the plague that bore into the surface of the Earth, constructing cement jungles they called cities. their evolution was not of the gift of knowledge of the natural arts that had been gifted to them, but was now... I dare not speak it. It is so harsh, so **_unforgiving_** on my poor tongue.'

'I pity the human race. I pity this _'idea' _of evolution, of relying on artificial intelligence, of computers, of robotic engineering, of syringes and drugs, to exist. I pity it's undisputable dependence on artificiality and it's lack of ability to stand out. I pity the sadness and ever hung depression that stalk the human race. I pity them so. For this form of Evolution, this idea they cemented in their own brains, was what destroyed them...'

'You ask me now, what I mean? Incompetence... But I expect little more from a mortal. I know of this planet's destruction, I know of mankind's inevitable annihilation. I know these things as I saw it arrive on this planet, 4 years on this eve. Yes, I saw it arrive. I saw it come in it's technological craft, sculpted by mortalities hands, another of it's so called _'reliable'_ objects of technology. Another craft that will only add to the destruction and complete inhalation of mankind... Yes.... I saw it arrive, in the shape of a larval bug from the pits of hell. Only I knew of it's energy that resided within it... It was not created from Hell, not the Hell **I** know anyway. It was created neither from the hands of heavens' angels. It was crafted by man, by mortality. Mortality, in it's own naive appreciation had created it's own destruction...'

'And that's why I stand here, watching the cities rise and pry it's open hands of cement to the sky, whilst below me, the destruction of mankind, that I have harbored since it's arrival, fending of mortality and the likes of it's corrupted innocence as I lay in wait, in eager anticipation for it's arrival. For it's glorious arrival, where I can watch, from a distance, perhaps, but I can watch it do a bidding I was forbidden to do, although it remains, my deep dark sacred desire. To destroy all chances of mankind corrupting and betraying Earth and the other planets its likes would spread to and plague. For that is all mankind is... A plague...'

'The creature I watched arrive, is this planets curse and cure at the same time... I long to see it arrive... I have a feeling... Not too much longer now...'


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1 - Encounter

A few days passed by, leaving in it's wake, a perjury of chaotic events. A creature, so hideous when it had first appeared, devastating the world, by wiping out the entire population of Nikki Town in mere minutes, now had _'evolved' _into what it claimed to be perfection, and had announced a tournament to be held in 10 days.

Sinn stood on the deserted side walk, staring. Before her was a shattered window, the TV's, the VCR's, DVD's were all gone. Bar a few broken ones, accidentally destroyed in the quake of the world's announced destruction. Riots, ransacking, complete havoc, the creature himself, probably could not do on his own had come as a result from the havoc of him merely posing in front of a camera and stating a few quick lines coolly before leaving.

Sinn watched him for the first time on TV, his smooth elegant deep English voice, his perfect beauty of a man and yet the evil lust for mortal blood and destruction glinted furiously in his pale evil magenta eyes. Sinn remained motionless a cigarette, extinguished and had been for ages, bent and creased, gently rested between her naturally eerie dark lips. Her huge and yet slanted cold eyes, unblinking, the color of a wild amber fire burned at the only TV, the image bouncing and flickered as Cell announced his tournament. It had been a few hours now, the broadcast being repeated over and over again. Probably a bad idea for those whom were frightened easily, and the repetition only emphasized the panic and it drowned mortality, driving it insane and even as desperate as to seek seclusion... 

Mortality from this city left, abandoning their homes, their pasts, their futures. Sinn didn't mind though, as a matter of fact she loved that humanity had left the cement jungle. It only made her more comfortable and free to roam the city at her own will, rather than hide in the shadows of life, forced only to watch from the rooftops, occasionally picking off a mortal for her own hunger that starved her of her dignity.

The broadcast finished and Sinn took a deep breathe, closing her huge eyes for the first time as she relaxed, letting her mind wander. She pondered her next course of action... Only she didn't get far. 

The reason the Mortals, the humans had abandoned the city in such a daunting rush was due to the fact the deadliest creature mankind knew now was standing proud on a huge skyscraper his acute pale and cool evil eyes, set firmly upon the figure of the woman, taller than most others, with long hair, the color of deep ebony silk, held back tightly in a gold shackle. Her body clothed in an ancient style of the thirteenth century, complete with the long black velvet jacket that hung around her shoulders, billowing gently in the wind, a sword sheathed in it's holster around her waist. Something about her was odd though.

Her skin was the color of the moon when it hung low, an eerily pale white. Distinct and illuminate yet at the same time, clouding the area around her in shadows, as if making her stand out. Her ears were long, large slender and pointed, covered in piercings that would, in this day and age, be impossible to find. Tiny rips in her ears and tears in her tatty, aged and worn clothes indicated she had been through a lot and only gave her the beautiful appearance of mystery.

Cell watched her, engrossed in her figure. She was beautiful, yes, but not the type of beauty perfection should posses. She was the type of beautiful, as in every single one of her features were beautiful, but in the end, everything had been slapped together, as with no actual plan, just all thrown in a blender together. 

Finally Sinn re-opened her huge eyes, a tiny smile on the edge of her dark lips. She knew Cell was standing on the building behind her. She knew he was there, staring at her, examining the structure of her body, the physique which she had come to posses, the assumed knowledge he thought her to posses. The deep nature of her origins... She only smiled at this.

Cell didn't hold the slightest idea as to her origins, a secret she held with her for many years, hiding it from all mortality... And even though she had watched him arrive, watched him burrow into the land, and re-emerge, a walking predator, full of pride, power and ambition, the fact remained he was unlike her. He was still... Mortal...

Cell's eyes widened as she turned around slowly, her coat parting with the winds to reveal her tight black pants with the deep blood red belt that sported the holster for her 13 century shaped sword and her long sleeved black shirt, definitely and acutely recognizable from the early centuries of European style.

The thing that caught Cell's attention, was she didn't scan the buildings looking for him, or she didn't try to hone in as if she could _'feel'_ a presence, no. She turned and looked directly at him, her huge eyes burning brightly as she stared straight at him, her incredible ages of wisdom evident. Cell finally smirked as his wings opened, bringing him down to her level slowly. Not even a look of impressment plastered her face, even for the briefest of moments. She didn't seem to care that he could fly. She didn't seem to care that she was staring straight at the world's apparently most dangerous creature.

"It's a bit late for a woman to be on the streets." He stated, glancing momentarily at the sky, which lay in it's darkness, a deep velvet blue with the little diamonds rendering it illuminant. Sinn chose not to speak, but rather stared straight at him, her face and emotions unreadable. She hid it all well, as if practiced to perfection for years under a subtle face.

"Your not going to talk to me? Rather rude. I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I never said you would." Her voice was heavenly and deeply accented with a cross between old French and new age Egyptian. Cell smirked. She was definitely something else.

"Are, so you do have a tongue. I was beginning to wonder." Cell stated coolly, deepening his accent for recognition, as he suddenly felt so small and so modern compared to this odd feminine specimen of mystery.

"I do have a tongue Seru, but use it, I only do when there's a reason to do so. That I find is becoming rather hard to stumble across." Her accent and her feminine voice contrasted well with her appearance, and Cell noticed a pair of pure white, slightly larger set of canine teeth as she talked with style and a cool yet flat intelligence.

"I should feel privileged then? However, I seem no more interested in conversing with you, then you, apparently do me."

"I am far from interested in talking to you Seru. the only reason I even allow myself to do such, is because it would feel such a waste if I did not."

"A waste? Pray do tell, elaborate. What do you mean by _'such a waste'_?"

"I mean by this, that it would be such a waste of all that time I spent, fending off mortality and mankind from ever disturbing you whilst you slept. I mean it would be such a waste for me to of harbored anxious feelings of hopeful annihilation of mankind if I were to merely brush you off now." Cell's left eye ridge arched slightly as he listened, comprehending this young woman's words. Words which he never thought he'd hear.

"Mankind? You seem to despise them."

"I was trying to emphasize it on being obvious."

"But Mortality? I do not understand by this? You speak of mortality, life, as being nothing to you either, than pebbles in your shoe."

"Mortality is but a pebble in my shoe. Mortality as mankind is, is nothing more than a hated enemy, despised since I first became what I am before you. Enforced with powerful bonds through years of suffering, tormented and lost to the world." Cell's face fell a little flat. She was open minded and yet remained one tracked and stubborn to an extent.

"if you are not a mortal, if you are not a Genus to the Homosapien specie, than what are you?" Cell's words fell on deaf ears as he realized Sinn was staring, not at him any longer, but at the distant Eastern horizon where it was beginning to grow lighter and radiant with crimson and gold, chasing away the deep velvet blue.

"I fear I can not stay but a moment longer. But do not despise Seru. I assure you, I shall see you again. Just look for the shadows." Cell's eyes widened as the woman before him seemed to vanish into a thick black vapor before him, a deep eerie inhumane scream piercing the cities walls as the black vapor took to the skies, vanishing before it reached the rooftops.

Cell just stared as the first rays of sunlight sweeped across the street he stood on, erasing the traces that the woman, the creature he had spent the last few minutes of the night talking to, altogether. His mind raced in a chaotic frenzy of thought. 

The woman had severely caught his attention and now his curiosity peaked. He longed to know this girl, her name, her origin, her specie... He longed to know her intentions and why she had been protecting him whilst he slept for four years. For a human, four years was a long time. And yet she spoke of time as nothing to her but digits on a watch or hands on a face.

__

'Look for that shadows? What queer riddle does she speak to me in? Look for the shadows. It sounds familiar... Oh.' Cell smirked to himself as the answer struck him heavily. His wings opened again as he vanished in a blur of speed to the deserted baron wasteland where his arena stood, prepared and maintained for the huge tournament that would sculpt the planets fate in only 9 days time...

~~~\/\*/\/~~~


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter Two-The End of the Beginning

A baron wasteland where nothing grows. No life, no trees, nothing but the parched red dust and the heated rocks and the bright scorching sun. 

What better place to decide the fate of the planet?

Cell was standing in the position he was rarely out of. Arms tightly folded across his chest, eyes closed, head lowered slightly, smirk on his thin marble lips. He had been waiting slowly and patiently for over 9 hours now. The sun was still high in the sky but slowly drifting to the West. Cell knew it was only a matter of time. 

__

'Mortality is but a pebble in my shoe. Mortality as mankind is, is nothing more than a hated enemy, despised since I first became what I am before you.' Cell played her words over and over again in his head. The woman he had met was something that had captured his curiosity. Something unique, something incredible...

Something he hadn't ever seen in a human being before, or even in the Senshi... Her incredible intelligence. Something not to be gained from books or history lessons. No. This had been gained from the incredible experiences that must of spanned hundreds of years ago. Cell became excited at this, as she possessed something he would never. The experiences of history. 

Now if he could only find out exactly how much she had been through, extract her experiences and her incredible knowledge...

Night fell fast now that he had something he longed for in the approaching night. 

__

'I fear I can not stay but a moment longer. But do not despise Seru. I assure you, I shall see you again. Just look for the shadows...' Cell smirked again. Look for the shadows. An old story of the sandman in French fairy tales, told of how the Sandman stalked the shadows of life. He appeared only at night, the shadow of the world. She had been referring to night. She obviously could not tolerate sun light. Her obvious and only weakness, that he could interpret... For now.

The last of the suns rays vanished, choked to solitude from the darkening velvet blue sky. Every single star shone in the heavens from the lack of city lights and disturbances. It was literately dancing with the millions and billions of stars, each one clearly visible.

"I always loved the night. Even when I was a young fragile mortal." Cell suddenly tore his eyes from the sky. He hadn't realized he had been staring at it, as he hated all things serene, and glared a little angry at being startled at the young woman who sat comfortably on the point of the South West pillar, glancing from the sky back to Cell again, a small grin on her dark lips. Shadows danced across her face from the deep night, yet her eyes remained a gentle glow of yellow luminescence.

"I would think someone like you would know it rude to sneak up on people like that." He stated coolly, letting his agitation show slightly. The woman only let her head roll back as she laughed. Cell frowned, trying to suppress his sudden shiver. Her laugh was so evil and cold. It made his sound like the innocent laughter of a young boy.

"I do believe you are at fault, as you should of known I was here. Your supposed to be the ultimate perfection, as I do recall your boasting to the Senshi. Cell frowned and glared angrily at her. He didn't enjoy her taunting him.

"I may be the ultimate perfection but you are just down right irritable."

"I should thank you as that was my intended objective Seru." His glare narrowed and she only smirked harder, almost as if daring him to attack her. He took a deep nasal breathe and closed his eyes for a moment, suppressing his boiling rage before again, focusing his magenta hues on her slender and powerful, inhuman frame.

Her eyes greeted his with a roar of flames. He despised this woman and yet... He was infatuated with her... No. Not her, her origins, her experiences, as he knew she had some that he would never know, some no living creature would ever get the chance to experience. 

He smirked coldly and turned completely to face her, his arms tightly folded against his chest. he only glared, his anger faded from his eyes and all evidence of rage hidden well behind the smug disguise he bore. She remained neutral, not breathing, not moving a muscle, except her eyes which danced with the flaming beauty of gold's and yellows and occasionally, amber oranges. 

"I must admit, I am surprised." He finally declared, his deep voice only making her smile, her dark lips parting slightly, revealing her glistening white teeth, that almost looked like they had never before been used.

"Surprised Seru? Surprised at what? Surprised I returned as I had promised, surprised I sit on a pillar, rather than in your presence, as one in respect would, or surprised that I do not fear you?" Cell hesitated a moment. In all his ages of existence and conversing, he'd never heard someone combatant him with the incredible speech and the incredible wisdom she had stated with a seemingly mundane expression in her one statement.

"I... I am surprised at you in general." He paused again, choosing his words carefully. 

"I can see you, hear you, I can even smell your rich 14th century oil based perfume that chokes my nostrils, and yet... I somehow have the feeling that if there was another man present, he would smell only the breeze that laps at your locks, and see only me, the tyrant of this planet, speaking solemnly to himself."

Again Sinn laughed, her chest moving for the first time as she passed the air through her throat, freezing it into the icy laughter she produced.

"Seru... You are observant, and for this I commend you. What you say is true. I wish for no one else to see me and so they shall not. I wish for you and I to hold a personal conversation, and I can do this at my will, whenever and wherever it pleases me." Cell frowned.

"What are you exactly? Are you a witch, gifted with a magic power that exceeds mortal ability? Are you some spy for the spirit realm? I demand you to tell me!" Sinn's smile faded with Cell's arrogance and demand, her back muscles tightening as she pulled herself up straight. She shifted slightly, making herself more comfortable before she resumed glaring a little disappointed at her opponent.

"Seru... I must say... Your rudeness does come as a bit of a shock, an unwanted one at that. Your arrogance is a worry and does make me re-consider ever slaughtering those picnickers when they saw your craft arrive, or that farmer when he stumbled across your craft for the second time with the intention of moving it and disturbing you. I am beginning to regret those things, the things I did for you. For me."

"I am not rude, as I do not stalk you, declaring my only incentive is to see you agitated and annoyed for my own pleasure. I do believe, it is **'YOU'** whom are rude, my dear." Her eyes slanted and a powerful scorn graced her lips with a bright and furious anger at his last 2 words.

She vanished in a burst of vapor again, the black mist carrying it's self to the arena floor, assembling it's self back into Sinn's body and shape. Only her sword was drawn now, clutched firmly in her grip, aimed directly at Cell's neck.

"You consider your life valuable Seru Chan, you shall never again call me your dear." Cell only smirked and using a powerful arm, as he gently unfolded them, pushed the blade away. A tiny sting of pain struck him from where his fingers had contacted the blade and he slowly glanced, the sword lowered at his gesture. His fingers held now, small white blisters. Cell's eyes diverted back to Sinn's with amusement and curiosity, his eyes quickly scanning the blade as they headed back to hers.

"Interesting sword. I'll assume it to be of the 13th style European, most likely French, given your powerful accent. It's obviously designed for killing things fast and painfully." Sinn smirked and stood up straight, quickly re-sheathing her sword and folding her arms tightly across her chest. Cell watched her contemplate something and draw on words that were hidden deep within her chaotic mind.

"Yes... Yes... You are all I expected. You are observant, powerful and strike fear into everyone's hearts, as well as well structured. I was right in assisting you. But if you are wise as well as intellectually stable, Seru, you will not call me 'Dear' again. It holds with it more than just an innocent word, it is a harsh prick of a memory I wish not to recall on in the near future." Cell only smirked as she choked for the word she loathed and revealed to him, another of her weaknesses.

"Very well. I'll honor your request, if you honor my previous one."

"And what, pray tell, was that?"

"What are you?" Simple, short and discrete, yet at the same time, the most complex and rudest, most insulting of all questions. He might of just as well as asked her bra size or her sexuality, seemingly, all the questions were just as rude and personal.

"I'll excuse your blunt delivery of the question Seru, but I will answer it... in due time."

"In due time? Why not now? Why will you not simply reveal your immortal status to me? I want to know what I confront, what lives for ever and yet remains so enthralled with my presence on this mud ball planet. I wish to know."

"I know you wish to know. And as I said... in due time. Now come, walk with me." Cell's eye ridges arched and he simply stared a little awkwardly at the incredible woman that was instructing him to do as she pleases. And yet, he suppressed his sudden desire to rip her apart, limb from limb with the sheer power even she had acknowledged, and followed her from the arena in silence towards the distant rocky ridge, where the giant pale 3/4 disc hovered low in the sky, fresh and finally spat from the horizon and the lethal sunlight that this woman terrified.

"Are you going to tell me yet?" He asked, obviously a little upset at being dragged to the ridge in the middle of the night with only a young woman to guide him, leading him in silence, with not apparent destination. Cell hated that. He always did things with a set goal at the end, with a set objective... A set destination. He had never conceived the idea of simply walking for no reason when he had two perfectly good wings, that allowed him the ability of flight.

"Patience Seru. I have as of yet, to break my word." She continued walking, a look of sereneness and peace on her pale luminescent face, her eyes only dancing in the moonlight that reflected into them. Cell was fast growing bored and yet he remained silent, letting Sinn have her silence.

"You do this often, don't you? Walk with no destination, no objective, in silence?"

"I do." Simplicity was bliss for her, as she seemed peaceful, at ease in a rich relaxation few creatures knew.

"Why?"

"The feeling of unsure ness, the desire to know where you are going and yet you follow only your own feet. It reminds me of what life once was when I had it. The ability to change direction suddenly, with no cause, no reason bar the fact that it's different and something new, a new form of perspective, if you must." Cell glanced down at her again then stared back around him, his agitation glowering in his eyes, and yet deep down inside, he stared out in a new born curiosity he had never known until she had told him her answer.

"If that's what you fancy. Now, if I may, your name? Or is that too to come when you fell like it?"

"That Seru, I will share with you. My name is Sinnile DeLoncray. Sinn as I have been known to mortal legends for many a year now. I was once a baroness to Lamberton, a Duchess of Yorkshire and a lady of shadows. I am what I am now though, nothing but a shadow. I hold no title any more, after so many years..." Her voice drifted off into her own thought and Cell was again banished from hearing the rest of it.

He didn't mind too much though. He had what he had asked for, a name by which to place to the face. Sinn. An odd name but still enticing and captivating. He smirked again.

"Sinn...." He hadn't realized he had said it out aloud before it was too late and Sinn slowly glanced up at him, snapping out of her little flashbacks.

"Seru?"

"Sinn... An odd name, yet somehow, it suits your appearance." 

An icy cold laugh suddenly reached Cell's cubic ears and a small shiver crept up his spine, clawing at him in it's freedom.

"I do not see what is so humorous."

"Oh forgive me... I just find it ironic as to the fact, you think the name Sinn suits me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am Demon of the shadows. That's why." Cell's eyes widened as Sinn remained chuckling to herself as they walked. 

__

'A Demon? A Demon? She's a Demon?' Cell repeated the question over and over in his head. _'Sinn... A Demon? A Demon of the shadows. What to a demon though? What to her intentions... And why does she seem to hold Earth in such perspective?...'_

As if reading his mind, she turned to him and stopped, standing by a boulder on her right and a sheer vertical cliff on her other. She smiled up at him and his thoughts ceased, but for a moment.

"I am a Demon, but do not automatically assume I am evil. Yes, I kill mortality, Yes I loathe mankind, but not as an evil creature of the fires humanity claim me to be, not as some monster in fairy tales... I loathe the human race because of it's pain it inflicts on nature and on everything else on this planet. I am not evil." She repeated, taking a deep breath as she observed cell's reaction. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared down into her eyes... 

"The eyes of a demon..." He muttered before he realized he had thought out aloud. Sinn frowned and took a step back, her eyes seeming to grow dull from his reaction.

"A demon is not evil unless they choose to be. A demon is what mortality states as being the creatures from hell, servants of Lucifer himself. I am not this. I hold no grasp on religion and as far as I am concerned, there is no Lucifer, or if there is, I have yet to know of his true existence. No... Seru, a demon is a specie, crafted by humanity in it's first experiments. I am a servant to humanity, as is the Angel, only the angel has the wings of pure innocence which I believe is more evil than even I.

"An angel is corrupted in its self, and does exactly as it is told to do by its master, whomever summons it. It will never falter in mortalities command, and yet, it is portrayed as being pure and sweet and innocent, although nine times out of ten, it will murder, it's wings that symbolize mortalities serenity, often caked in humanities blood. Blood of those the angel destroyed. Blood of those humanity called 'kindred'.

"Angels obeyed their masters down to every simple whim, even if it meant self sacrificing for the pointlessness of hearing his masters voice again. Slaves to humanity. A great a many angels did horrible things. Great perhaps, but horrible. Death, destruction havoc... I hate angels. They are my enemy, more so than mortality its self is.

"Very rarely an angel would disobey its master and the moment it learned that it had a mind of its own and did not have to kill, simply because it was instructed to, was the moment the angel dissolved. Its disguise, covered in pure white, innocence, so humanity thought, would vanish in a puff of feathers and before its master stood a demon. A demon was not an evil creature as the angels were... Demons fought for humanity, opposing an angel sent to destroy a man without just cause. It was a losing battle though, as evil always persevered in reality. Humanity built walls of deception and denial around themselves, and denied that they themselves were the root of the war between good and bad. They denied that they had deliberately called the evil character 'good' which I now know was only because humanity is reflected in the angel, and the demon 'bad'. 

"I know this may sound strange to you Seru as you were created by a genius whom taught you angels were good and demons were bad, but he never met an angel. He never met a demon either. I'm sure if he had, he would of programmed your memory and knowledge in the appropriate way. I am not evil. I am not evil. I am not evil... Not like you. It is true, I will not deny it, I want humanity destroyed. I welcome help with humanities destruction... But I know if your survive this attack, you will kill off every specie you come across. I know that most of them will deserve what they get, there will be a few occasional ones that actually deserve to live, to thrive... The innocence that angels were supposed to be based on. At one point in time, before I too, discovered their true potential as mass murderers...."

She stopped, sitting down comfortably on the rock now, staring into the distance that the cliff hung with. The moon was now high in the sky since they had begun their walk and illuminated the giant flats below them Cell saw his arena glistening in the bright white light, gleaming proudly, such as the arena for the planets fate to be decided should...

Eternity befell them in a cloud of silence. Neither of them could speak, as both thought of what Sinn had said. She had contradicted everything that Cell had come to believe in his entire theme of existence between '_good_' and '_bad_', '_Right_' and '_wrong_', '_Righteousness_' and '_evilness_'...

Finally though, a bitter dry taste of the words, all born anew from her thoughts, found his tongue and he took a deep breathe, preparing to push them into the still warm night air.

"Your a demon... You told me of the stereotypes mankind made between demons and angels. You told me Mankind, humanity was the reason, the root of it all. You even tell me you hold a power on your own, the ability to destroy mankind, yet you won't because you made an oath against it. The oath is a self made oath no? Why do you not simply destroy mankind and be done with it?" Cell began to get carried away in the excitement of a potential rival rather than opponent, an ally in the same beliefs, rather that another Senshi to slaughter.

"It's not that simple. The oath I made was to the first and only man whom ever loved me when I told him what I was. The only man who understood me, told me that it mattered not to him whether I be Demon, Vampire, Witch or monster, it mattered not to him, for he would love me regardless. I... I promised him I would not slaughter mankind unless in self defense." Her eyes fell to the ground and she suddenly found a small red stone that seemed to hold all the interest in the world to make her keep her attention focused there.

Cell laughed to himself, shaking his head. She suddenly glared at him. She had been expecting a little ridicule, rudeness perhaps, but not laughter. She had not expected him to laugh in her face about her past history, her strongest memories, he had laughed at, straight out. Inconsiderately.

"A little respect Seru, would not kill you. I held strong feelings for Azriel."

"I know, and that, Sinn, is what I find hilarious."

"I do not see how." Her anger was burning at her and she was pinning herself to the rock, her fists clenched, her teeth gnashed hard together, her lips pursed at him, her eyes narrowed and her face, flushed.

"You are a demon. You are a powerful creature and the only immortal I have ever known and here you are, telling me humanity is scum, mortality is a hopeless race and yet, here you tell me that you loved this one man, whom happened to be a human. I find it humorous that you have just completely contradicted your every belief, your every word you have just spent the last hour dictating to me!"

Sinn scorned to herself, her eyes narrowing and ablaze with a raging fire. Her body shook now in the anger she was trying so hard to control .

"Seru, Azriel was a mortal I knew when I was human myself. Before I changed into what I am now. I loved him before I understood humanities inevitable inhalation, I loved him in my innocent new years as a demon and I loved him when he told me the words I needed to hear. I loved him to the very end. A little respect for those whom now lay in scattered ruins."

"I apologize Sinn, my dear, but understand... you did contra....." He never had a chance to finish his sentence before a powerful pure white fist landed a direct punch on his face, breaking Cell's nose easily and sending him flying off the cliff. A moment passed as he caught himself in his own surprise before he steadied himself and growled angrily, staring around at the vacant and baron landscape. She was gone.

Suddenly a flicker of powerful unnatural energy behind him drew his attention and whirled around, staring mesmerized, again amazed at Sinn, whom was no less than a few feet from him, her long jacket gone now, abandoned on the cliffs ridge.

Sinn hovered in the air, two massive hooked and badly torn at leathery wings out to her sides, each double her height in length. Also a long pure white tail, the same color as her wings and her skin, luminescent and eerily pale and evil whipped out behind her in the huge surges of winds that suddenly spilled from her body in her anger.

Cell only caught a glimpse of her glowing fire eyes, void of pupils in her rage before he fell limp, blackness choking him. He could see nothing, he could feel only numbness and he could hear only the deafening silence of himself breathing. He could taste a bitter dry taste against his tongue like defeat and regret at angering Sinn and being so rude. He could, however, smell the beautiful rich perfume that clouded Sinn's aura in a rich scent of roses, oils and extravagant herbs and spices found from every corner of the world. It choked him and clawed at his nostrils, tearing at his dignity as he realized he loved her scent. He would die for her scent... It only occurred to him now, when she was gone, not around and his senses were all but switched off.

"Seru, get up." Sinn's voice was almost as sweet and gentle and rich as her perfume, her scent he had fallen in love with, addicted to...

"Seru get up." The darkness remained clawing at him, holding him in a semi conscious state.

"Seru! Get up! You aren't supposed to be able to sleep, remember? Your the ultimate perfection! you have no use for such pathetic wastes of time! Now, please? Get up? Show some signs your still with me?" Sinn's voice was growing worried but Seru suddenly turned to face her. It was not her pleading that did it. It was not the worry in her voice although it concerned him... It was the two words on her tongue that roused Cell back to his conscious state.

'Ultimate Perfection'.

The one thing no one could ever take from him. Not even the velvet darkness of relaxation and rest. not even the addictive scent of Sinn's perfume. Nothing could ever take that pride, that love for those two words away from him. It was the one thing that roused him back to her, to her reality...

His eyes opened slowly and he allowed them to adjust to Sinn, leaning over him, a smile of relief on her face but a glint of 'you-deserved-it' in her eyes. 

"'Bout time." She stated flatly, moving back as he sat up suddenly, his wings fanning out behind him. The sudden pain of a broken face and the throbbing migraine form her brutal onslaught left him dizzy and aggravated and a scowl on his face and he glared with all his anger, all his evilness that filled him, he glared at her.

"You! What did you do?! What happened?! Why am I on the floor?!"

"You called me... 'Dear' again, and I did warn you against it. So I simply reminded you of my warnings. I admit though, after laughing at me and insulting my pride and my fondest memories I hold over this eternity of immortality, you did deserved getting your face punched in. Although I went too far with the psychic attacks. I apologize for that."

"Psychic attacks?"

"Demon attributes. I have psychic abilities. To an extent. I can infuse my energy with my psychic abilities and cause some serious injuries without using too much energy."

"Oh. I suppose that's why you were able to inflict so much damage so easily." Cell's comments again fell on deaf ears and he knew why. He turned to the skies in the East and he saw the light slowly creeping up. A few more minutes and there would be no night.

"Your leaving again?" Cell couldn't disguise the disappointment in his deep voice and she stared down at him, smiling with all her radiant beauty she had once possessed as a human, able to stand daylight... Once.

"Yes. I have to. If I stay, the angels will find me and I will be outnumbered, every angel alive, to one."

"Too two. I will stand and fight by your side."

"No. You don't know how, but thank you." Cell watched her, captivated by her, his head throbbing and unable to think straight, his eyes half drugged and his nose bleeding from her onslaught. He didn't seem phased as she leant down, gently brushing her lips to his with a slight reluctance, as if doing it, only because she had missed the feeling of it for well over 7 centuries. Cell even surprisingly, partially returned the favor, only to have it vaporize into a thick black mist, icy cold to his skin. For a moment, he saw her fiery irises staring back at him before the vapor vanished into the air, just as the sun broke over the dawn, the night officially retreating back to the West.

"Sinn..." Cell's eyes suddenly sprung wide open in raw anger and loathing as he realized what had just happened. She had kissed him! How dare she kiss the most powerful man in the universe! How dare she intrude on him! How dare she, how dare she, how dare she!... How dare he kiss her back!

~~~\/\*/\/~~~


	4. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3-The Beginning of the End

Another horrific explosion. The forests' trees and bushes lay in piles of cinders and ashes, scattered around the center of the huge craters that now littered the once serene forests. The planet tremored again mildly as a huge surge like wave of energy pushed itself out from the center of the forest, followed by a huge explosion and gusting winds equivalent to typhoons and fire spouts that pried out for the cloud ridden dark night sky. 

Sinn's eyes glowed a deep dark amber orange with all the colors of the natural flames licking at the surface. Her hair was defying gravity through the huge winds, billowing out behind her, like an ebony black silk cape. Her fists were clenched and turning a dark shade from the lack of blood from how tight she clenched them., Every single one of her muscles were flexing rapidly and violently. 

"How dare he!" She roared again, another massive surge of her psychic infused energy billowing out from her body, her eyes flickering a bright flash of silver before returning to the glowing fire. A huge column of fire erupted from the trebling ground a few hundred feet away in the depths of the crater splattered forest. The column was sucked back into itself suddenly and it erupted in a ball of deep dark energy, creating another of the craters.

"How dare he! I curse thee, Seru! I curse you! **YOU!** You! How dare you!" She screamed again as more energy surged, this time, a huge fire spout that swallowed all the other craters emerged a few miles in front of Sinn. It engulfed all the forest and half the cliffs and rocks that stood in front of Sinn. 

"Seru...." Her body suddenly stopped and her hair fell limp and her eyes paled as the pupils returned. Tears fought to surface but she simply blinked them back, refusing to believe he had actually affected her in any way.

Memories returned and she cussed herself, shoving them back with another surge of her raw energy, thus beginning the entire process all over again.

Cell's eyes opened suddenly, the magenta hues flickering in a bright fusion of pain and relief. His face was completely blank and unreadable as he stood in his neutral position as always, arms folded tightly across his chest and his head lowered slightly but proudly.

__

'She's at it AGAIN. If she keeps this up, there will be no planet left for me to purge.' He glanced at the horizon and smirked with all the sinister ness he could muster.

__

'Finally. I thought tonight would never end. Dawn.' Cell's eyes opened suddenly as he felt a huge burst of wind and a massive jump in her ki levels before the Earth shook again, even at his side of the planet. For a moment he was off balance, but he quickly used his ki to settle himself and the Earth stopped trembling. He turned back to the North horizon, still smothered in the deep dark blue velvet he was beginning to loathe as he knew it meant, she'd be awake...

Cell's eyes closed again and he returned to normal, her ki no longer sensible. She was gone, her body evaporating into nothing more than a thick mist of black particles. 

He remained silent, no birds singing as he had destroyed them all the first morning and the rest had learnt not to approach him. He smirked smugly to himself as he remembered why Sinn was so incredibly pissed off in the first place.

~~~\/\*/\/~~~

It was just turning dark again, for the 3rd time. The sky darkening deeper and richer blue with every passing second. Everything was again drowned in the shadows of life. Silence... An eerie silence drowned the arena. Cell stood arms folded in the center, back to reality. His face scrunched up like the twisted ugly way someone who was facing their worst phobia had theirs. Beads of sweet were tracing their trails down his face, dripping off his chin. His eyes were clenched shut and his fists were clenched as they remained folded.

__

'How dare her! How dare her kiss me! I am the ultimate perfection and she knows it! I should snap her like the insignificant twig she is! I should murderer and I should never of let her live so long! How dare I! NO! I refuse to believe this is my doing! She was the one who did this! It is her fault I am so utterly angered! It is her fault I am now screaming at myself, punishing myself! I am the one... It was NOT **MY FAULT!!!**' Cell's chaos tore at him and he could not control his temper. He took it out on the closest thing to him, forming a huge ball of raw electrified energy in his hand, powerful enough to destroy the planet itself and threw at the first thing that moved. 

The bat didn't stand a chance, as it was torn atom from atom before it even knew it was being attacked. The huge ball of sparking energy flew upwards, vanishing into the night sky before a huge explosion symbolized it had collided with something.

"What's the matter Seru? You seem angry." Cell's eyes flung open and before he could control his temper and question his actions, he found himself, with his open palm at Sinn whom had once again perched on the South West pillar before she had been rudely shot at.

Cell glared in raw rage at the now vacant pillar, wishing she was still there so he could take some more of his rage out on her. 

"That was highly uncalled for." He whirled around again and his scowl turned to a yell as he threw another four of his energy blasts at her. She vanished again into a mist of particles, allowing the blasts to throw straight through her. She again reassembled and took on a fighting stance.

"Surely you can't be this angry over a little kiss?" Another powerful blast but again she disappeared into her mist like sanction before again reassembling into her form.

"YOU... HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!!! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME AND NOW YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!!!" Cell roared, firing random blasts at where she had once again stood. This time Sinn didn't leap out of the way or disparate. Instead she held out her hands and her eyes flashed the deep color of fire she always did when she was using a power or just generally angry. Cell's attacks deflected off of her force field, invisible, but there, up into the sky before flying off in every scattered direction, exploding up large areas on impact. 

Luckily they were away from almost any contact and no one was harmed.

"Seru, I demand you calm down."

"YOU DEMAND NOTHING OFF ME DEVIL! NOW LEAVE ME!" The comment obviously stabbed at Sinn and her eyes glowered and paled before glowing brighter before. A deep scorn of remorse staining her dark lips. She kept her hands up and took a few steps back, subconsciously symbolizing she wasn't going to try and out do Cell, and that she was in submission to him.

"Seru... Listen to me. I have a right to be heard."

"You have no rights, as you are nothing but a devil! Everything you said yesterday, everything was a lie! You demons or devils or whatever other appendage of hell you are, are the reincarnations of evil, you are the darkness of the planet and you are sinisterly seductive! Angels are your enemies, and I will not stand by **YOUR** side! I shall stand by there's! I will keep you until light of the sun strikes your face! I will keep you in the light while they come for you!"

"Seru! Shut up and listen! This is unfair and I will not stand for it! I am not evil! I am not cruel or dark! I was not trying to seduce you either! But you are stubborn, as all mortals are, and you will not listen! Another of your mortal traits! You think you are king of this planet, and yet you will not even listen to it, nor will you listen to me! Now stop being so ignorant and self absorbed for a minute or two and let me speak!" 

Cell's eyes flickered madly with her insults but he finally silenced his raging for a moment, giving her the chance to speak on her own, and his curiosity finally settled in, making him _want_ to hear her out.

"Seru, I think you have a lot to learn. But bluntly speaking, I do not even know why you are so angered? What cruel mortal restraint is causing you this outburst?"

"You." He snarled angrily. Sinn frowned and shook her head.

"Me? You were fine last I saw you. You were not angry with me so I'll assume you are so pissed off at one of two things; the fact i actually knocked you to the ground or the fact I kissed you. Possibly both."

"I'd choose the later." He scorned. Sinn snuffed and shook her head lightly.

"If you'd call that a kiss anyway. It was just me brushing my lips against yours. It wasn't like I was trying to imitate the mortal invention known as a vacuum cleaner and suck your face off." Cell frowned, his anger flickering at her sudden lack of respect for the immense knowledge and experiences from he ancient world she possessed.

"Seru, are you familiar with your history?" Cell suddenly calmed down at the question. The prospect of showing off his immense intellect was just to much to remain angry with.

"I am. Be more specific."

"Years ago, Centuries ago. I mean hundreds of years ago, when time was still young. The ancient Babylon. Before Cyrus the Persian adventurer and king of the 4 Kingdoms existed. Are you aware then of Jewish traditions?" Cell thought for a moment, scanning his memories before he nodded.

"I am familiar with their traditions. A few of them. As to why are you questioning me?"

"What was their greeting for religious members, for friends, for family?"

"I... I am not sure."

"Let me tell you. Back then, this was not looked down on as cruel, as immoral or weird as it is now days. Even if it was of the same gender, which often it was. A kiss on the lips, held for a few second before two kisses on each cheek. Remember I come from these times. I was raised in these times."

"From the same place?"

"I was born in Egypt where my mother was born, and her mother before her. However, my father was a French explorer and I was taken with him on his journeys. I remember being left with my family in Babylon for a few years before returning to Egypt. I grew accustomed with these traditions and I was merely bestowing them to you before I realized that you do not come from my era and you did not realize what I was actually doing."

"I... It still does not matter. What you did is inexcusable and you are only making yourself appear more as a...." He held his tongue for a moment before he smirked, his eyes flickering with a sinister glare. The evil flicker in his cold pale eyes only made Sinn step back a bit in fear of that glare. She knew that glare as she had that exact glare in her eyes when she tortured and killed her human prey. It was the glare of pure menacing evil. The glare you only ever had if you were about to destroy another life.

Subconsciously Sinn braced for every physical attack he could surprise her with.

"What is that word that humans say?... Are yes..." Cell drew back on his own memories, his glare only growing icier and icier. He knew this was going to scar her as she was a woman with such an incredible mind that it did not take much to tear at its fragileness compared to someone with not quite such a powerful mind... They would probably discard an insult or an attack as if it was nothing... But Cell knew it was going to scar her... forever, it would scar her.

His tongue danced blissfully as the word, the one word that would bring her world crashing to its knees around her... The one word that would trash her existence because the era she came from would of thought the blasphemous word such incredible rudeness...

"A slut." 

Cell wallowed in her reaction as she suddenly froze, her mouth ajar, her eyes dilated in horror. It was true. A word like that, from the era she had been raised and sculpted in was the worst of all insults and bore into with such incredible agony... She shook her head, trying to pretend he hadn't said, _'it'_ but she couldn't. She refused to believe Cell, being such an incredible intellect and of nobility, would stoop so low as to use the word she dreaded.

"W... Wh... What did... you... call me?" She croaked, unable to speak.

"A slut. You seduce men for the simple pleasure of fulfilling your evil desires, an incubus if you must. Yes... You are a slut my dear, and a morbid horrid example of one." Sinn didn't move. She stood, staring at him... The bio mechanical android she had given four years to protect and to bring him safely into the light to do what she could not and he repaid her by calling her the worst name the creation of mankind could call her. A slut.

She remained, staring at him, her anger beyond infuriated, her sadness at a despairingly low, her reasoning, long since abandoned her... The only thing that kept her from tearing him apart was her complete shock... her disbelief that the man she was slowly beginning to accept as he close friend had done such a low thing...

"I..... I can't believe after all we've been through... You'd call me a slut."

"What's so hard to believe devil? That I actually said it, or that I said it with passion and with the belief that you deserved it." cell braced and let her slap him hard across the face as he had been expecting.

"How dare you!" She snarled angrily, fighting with all her dignity and pride from tearing into him with all this anger and rage... She was truly fighting it back. If she hadn't been given the ability to control her abilities and anger, she probably would of lost all control now and gone on a rampage.

"How dare you!" She repeated, a little louder this time, her eyes burning with the brilliant colors of a natural wild bush fire.

"**HOW DARE YOU!**" She screamed, bringing her face closer and closer to his, screaming louder and louder. Cell frowned, backing up a little. he hadn't been expecting her to be this aggressive. He could feel her hot breathe against his cheeks, her body heat from hers against his... She could feel her anger radiating from her body. 

For some strange reason, he was attracted to it. He was attracted to her anger, as he was her perfume that now filled his nostrils but harsher, engulfing him from her closeness. He could hear the angelic heavenly tone through her piercing roars of anger. He was attracted to the accent she screamed at him with... Why did he anger her so?

He was regretting it now... Only as he had complicated matters a little more rather than keeping it simple as he preferred it.

"How dare **you** call me a... a ... Slut! Of all the disgraces! Of all the horrid things to say! You inconsiderate fucked up excuse for a mortal! No wonder your breed is doomed to the annihilation to the muddy filth it rose from! You scum! You... You... Your not even worth my time! I regret ever doing anything for you Seru!" With that, he watched her warmth turn icy cold as she vanished into her mist, her sanctum and it to vanished into the atmosphere.

He watched it vanish into the early night and he smirked, glad she was finally gone.

~~~\/\*/\/~~~

Cell's magenta eyes pierced the horizon as he watched the sun rise up over the East. The night from hell had finally ended and he could remain in peace, undisturbed from _'her'_ and think straight. For a change.

Only deep down inside he knew he had done something he would forever regret...

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-***-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

****

A/N Hey. I know as usual I'm not worth listening too, but I have to say a few quick things... One... is well... probably the only one I actually have to say.

Thank you all.

Fanasy, thank you.

Dragon Rock, thank you as well.

Demoness Yasha... Thank you. By the way, is your name per chance related to Inu Yasha? I love that show... Sorry. I shouldn't add my opinions out of line like that.

PerfectFormCell. Your words are wise but I can't type. You just think I can. But thank you any way.

Kyro. Thank you as well. Ja Ne. You know, I have no idea what that means. I think it's thank you. I don't know. But thank you.

Thank you all. I'm surprised people actually read my story. That's what surprised me the most. 


End file.
